sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot (Zathura)
The Robot is the secondary antagonist of Zathura. Background Development Physical Appearance The Robot starts out as a tiny 10-inch toy, but quickly grows into a giant 8-foot robot with long arms. Role in the film Upon taking his second turn, Walter gets the "Your Robot is Defective" card, which summons the Robot, in his tiny toy form. After Walter insults him, Danny warns him not to infuriate the Robot. However, as the two argue, neither of them notice the Robot getting bigger, until he says "Emergency. Emergency." in a threatening voice. Extending his arms, he drones "Alien life-form. Must destroy." Danny nervously tells Walter that he must be the alien life-form the Robot is referring to. The Robot activates a jet-pack contained inside his rear, as well as rockets in his feet, and flies right at the boys. Walter and Danny barely jump out of the way, causing the Robot to get stuck in the wall. He then begins struggling to free himself. The Robot's assault causes the key for the game to disappear; Walter spots the key at the Robot's feet, he barely manages to retrieve it while dodging the Robot's pincers. The Robot then produces a circular chain-saw-like blade to free his right arm, and chases Walter through the house; he ultimately causes the Robot to fly out the window, only for him to return and cause damage to their father's office. Walter instructs Danny to take his next turn while he deals with the Robot. Danny's next turn causes the house to go close to the planet Tsouris 3, which also causes the Robot to slide into the basement where it damages itself after taking Walter's shoe. Walter goes down to collect his shoe, inadvertently triggering the Robot's repair mechanism. Later on, when the Zorgons invade the house, and Danny has just barely recovered the game from them, he is rescued by Walter. However, the two boys are cornered by Zorgons. To make matters worse, the Robot finishes repairs on himself and reactivates, still targeting Walter. Fortunately, Danny advises Walter to use the "Reprogram" card he pulled earlier on the Robot, which causes him to seemingly shut down, but he suddenly reboots, allowing the boys to go, and going after the Zorgons instead. The frightened Zorgons flee back to their ship, with the Robot boarding the ship as well. Personality The Robot is actually meant to protect Danny and Walter from any alien threats like Zorgons (at least according to the game and his later act of redemption). However, due to the rule where he appeared in a malfunctioning state, he takes on a villainous role by attempting to murder the boys, believing them to be hostile aliens. That is until the boys show the reprogram order card that makes the Robot reboot his programming system and finally redeem himself after realizing his original purposes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Zathura Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Robots Category:Reformed Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Live-Action Villains